


let me be the weakness in your knees

by honeyvoiced



Series: ❝ been here before ❞ [3]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Friends With Benefits, F/F, Fallon Carrington is a bottom, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, tv tropes: boss bitch likes being talked down to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvoiced/pseuds/honeyvoiced
Summary: Fallon’s breathing picked up considerably, her body tensing up in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Kirby’s waist. Yes, she’d been quick to write off kissing, but she certainly had figured out the error of her ways now.





	let me be the weakness in your knees

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest criticism I got for part me from my heart was the lack of smut but I uhhhhh. I don't know what possessed me to write this.
> 
> (Thank you Amanda for beta reading)

“It just feels like this is another attempt to make sure I know my place, and I - what are you  _ doing,  _ don’t  _ stop _ !” 

 

Kirby sat herself up, and wiped at the corner of her mouth with her thumb, resisting her urge to roll her eyes.

 

“Fallon, I’m not doing this if your head’s not in it.”

 

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry, just…” Fallon propped herself up on one elbow and reached out, slipping her fingers in between locks of soft red hair and pushing the other woman back down between the sheets.

 

“I can  _ feel  _ the tension in your thighs. Are you trying to crush my head?” Kirby’s words were muffled under the layers between them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Fallon groaned, as the sheet was flung back once again to reveal her friend. “Now I’m too in my head. Why couldn’t you have just kept going? I would’ve shut up eventually.”

 

“ _ Fallon Carrington: Will shut up, eventually _ ” Kirby smirked, sitting herself up and crossing her legs. “Brilliant.”

 

Too distracted to form a proper comeback, Fallon just made a quiet noise of protest and covered herself with the sheet as Kirby pulled one of her legs up into her lap. She set to work kneading her skilled fingers into the muscles of the other woman’s thigh - if all else failed, she could at least help with the physical tension. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The apology was rushed, embarrassed, even, and Kirby just shook her head. 

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not that big of a deal. These knots, however - you do know how bad walking in heels all day every day is for you, right?”

 

“You’ve seen my ass in heels, what’re you complaining for?”

 

Kirby snorted, “You avoid wearing flat shoes because you want your ass to look better?”

 

“No,” Fallon said slowly, “I avoid wearing flat shoes because I’m not twelve years old.”

 

“I’ve made you cum, I don’t think you can talk to me like that anymore.” Kirby shot back defiantly, one eyebrow raising smugly as she watched the smirk drop from Fallon’s face, only to be replaced with an immediate, hot red blush.

 

“That’s - I -” Fallon yanked her leg back defiantly and tucked it under the sheet, only to have Kirby pull her opposite leg into her lap next instead. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” she flapped a hand dismissively, beginning to work on the muscles before her. 

 

“You-oooo _ ooh, yeah, that’s perfect.”  _ Fallon’s next insult fell flat immediately when Kirby’s fingers dug into a particularly overlooked sore spot, her body involuntarily falling back against the pillows with a blissful sigh.

 

“All better.” Kirby concluded, slowing her hands to a stop and leaning over to kiss the spot she’d been working on. The light fluttering sensation earned an appreciative squirm from the woman before her. “I love your legs,” she complimented, wanting to smooth over the earlier near-argument. “You should walk around in underwear more often.” 

 

With that, she reached up and snapped the band on Fallon’s La Perla’s, causing her to yelp and sit up abruptly. 

 

“Why are you incapable of being nice to me?” Fallon demanded, though with her tousled hair and red cheeks, the tone seemed much more pouty than her likely intended snappy question. 

 

“I can be  _ very _ nice to you,” Kirby insisted, narrowing her eyes mischievously as she tilted herself closer. “ _ Someone  _ was just too ungrateful to give their undivided attention.”

 

“I’m paying attention.” Fallon insisted. No snark, no playfulness. Back to business. She glanced at the other woman’s lips, her eyes darkening. “Intently.”

 

“Good,” Kirby grinned, closing the space between them and kissing her deeply. Bringing a hand up to slide into the mess of Fallon’s remaining bed head, she pulled her in closer, nearly causing her to fall into her lap. The brunette moaned quietly against her mouth, and she felt it more than she heard it, nipping at her lip before pulling away. 

 

The dazed look on Fallon’s face for a moment was all the confirmation that Kirby needed to know she was properly distracted, at least for the time being, and she almost tackled her to push her back against the pillows to continue. 

 

During post-sex chardonnay, the third or fourth - Kirby couldn’t keep track - time that they’d hooked up, Fallon had expressed a distaste for kissing. 

 

_ “It’s just - like, it’s  _ nice  _ or whatever, but it’s not foreplay. It’s affectionate, y’know? Or like, a signal that you’re  _ trying  _ to fuck.” _

 

Fallon Carrington didn’t reconsider her opinions for just anyone, so even though she wouldn’t necessarily admit it, Kirby was proud that she had been responsible for it happening, just this once. A secret between the two of them.

 

Kissing her for a only a moment longer, Kirby pulled away and grabbed the other woman’s jaw - stern but not rough - and turned her head to the side to begin trailing her lips away, stopping just below her ear to enjoy the feeling of Fallon’s pulse picking up just beneath her fingers. She considered how many times she’d overheard men at parties talk about what they’d do with this exact opportunity, and was glad that the woman underneath her had made the right choice.

 

Letting go of her jaw, she dragged her mouth lower, instantly taking over the skin she’d left exposed. Fallon’s breathing picked up considerably, her body tensing up in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Kirby’s waist. Yes, she’d been quick to write off kissing, but she certainly had figured out the error of her ways now. 

 

“You’d better not give me a hickey like last time.” Fallon hissed, though the usual venom in her voice was dampened and left ineffective by sheer arousal. 

 

“I’ll give you what I give you, and you’ll say  _ thank you _ .” Kirby answered, nipping warningly at the spot on her neck she’d just been kissing. 

 

The brunette simply groaned in response, tightening her grip on the material of Kirby’s t-shirt. Another secret between the two of them.

 

Sliding a hand down the curve of Fallon’s waist, Kirby traced two fingertips over the hem of her panties, slowly, and then back up across her stomach. It earned her a half-hearted squirm in response - sensitive, impatient. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back, ready to fall completely into the following sensations, and then Fallon was shocked back to reality at the sound of Kirby’s voice, again.

 

“Look at me, please.” 

 

She did, if only for a second, locking eyes with the other woman before closing hers once more as her fingers pressed against the silk and found their mark with almost shocking accuracy. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the grin trying to spread across her face, when Kirby spoke again.

 

“I want you to look at me.”

 

She felt the redhead shift on the bed, before her hand returned to her neck, a little more sternly than before, and she had no option but to look her in the eye. 

 

Kirby’s fingers grazed over her thigh, pushing her legs open in gentle suggestion before she plucked at the wet material and slid her fingers underneath. Fallon barely had a moment to register the fact that she had ruined yet another pair of underwear - and the matching bra would have to go, too, no point mismatching - before a broken, high moan spilled out of her. Trying to grit her teeth to control her own reaction, she felt an excited fluttering sensation pooling in her stomach at the smug look on the other woman’s face. She’d never admit how hot being powerless was - though, the powerlessness of being made to admit how much she liked it didn’t sound bad, either - but she didn’t need to say it with Kirby. 

 

“We’re alone up here,” Kirby reminded her, letting go of her neck and placing tiny, apologetic kisses where her fingers had pressed too hard. “Go ahead.”

 

Without giving her a chance to cling to her dignity, she slid a single finger inside of her, causing a replica moan to escape once again, this time, not being cut short. The brunette gyrated her hips once, trying to press herself closer to her friend’s hand with movement that would’ve made any of the girls at Blue Flame jealous, only to be rewarded with a second finger.

 

“Thank you,” she sighed, pulling Kirby down to herself to kiss her again, treating the redhead to a chorus of sighing and giggling that made her blush - even with a hand in her underwear. 

 

Feeling her breathing picking up, Kirby adjusted a little, turning her hand a little and lining up to find the other woman’s clit when her phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand next to them.

 

“Shit,” Fallon sat up quickly, making a noise of surprise in the back of her throat before pushing Kirby’s hand away and reaching for her Pixel. Groaning irritably, Kirby reached for the phone herself, only to be pushed back, much more roughly, by Fallon. “Cut it out, it could be my assistant about Friday.” 

 

“Okay,” Kirby got up, swiping her jeans off of the footboard of the bed, and began to hop into them. “I’m going. You can call me when you’re less… whatever this is.”

 

Fallon looked up, setting her phone down and reaching for the other woman. “Wait - we can - I’m sorry.”

 

“I bet.” The redhead snarked, rolling her eyes and pulling her t-shirt out of the waistband of her pants. “We’ll pick this up when you’re not so busy.”

 

“I’m not. Kirby,” she sighed, watching her walk over to the door. “Kirby, come on -”

 

But the door swung shut behind her, and Fallon was left alone. No distractions.

 

* * *

  
  


“What is all of this?” Kirby reached up to try to pull Fallon’s hands from her eyes, but she held them firmly in place.

 

“I said don’t!” Fallon snapped, continuing to lead the way. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Kirby chuckled, allowing herself to be guided along. “This isn’t you proposing, is it?”

 

“No,” Fallon scoffed, followed by the sound of her kicking her door open. She pulled her hands away and cleared her throat. “You can open your eyes.”

 

Kirby wasn’t sure what she had expected - rose petals on the bed, maybe, or candles. Instead, she was left staring at Fallon’s bed - her phone, and her backup work phone laying side by side. What was much more intriguing, however, was what was newly attached the bedframe itself. 

 

“Please tell me that you bought those yourself.”

 

The ‘those’ that Kirby was referring to were the not two, but  _ four  _ pairs of fuzzy handcuffs, each cuffed to a separate corner of the bed, leaving the remaining ring open. 

 

“No,” Fallon seemed jumpy, now - Kirby wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed the sharp, bright nervousness in her voice earlier. Seeing the source of it, now, though, made it all make much more sense. “They were a gag-gift. Not for me.”

 

“Don’t you mean a cuff-gift? Fallon, the gag is the one that goes in your m-”

 

“Ha- _ ha _ , you’re hilarious.” Fallon rolled her eyes, then pointed to the opposite side of the room that Kirby hadn’t quite looked toward yet. Sitting on the floor, propped against the wall, was a small decorative mirror that was usually hung to hide Fallon’s wall-safe. The safe itself was open, and empty. Kirby turned to look at the other woman, about to ask, when she answered for her.

 

“For the phone. Phone _ s,  _ I guess.” 

 

“And the cuffs?”

 

“For… me.” 

 

Kirby watched the way the brunette hesitated, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

 

“You want me to put you in the cuffs.” she confirmed.

 

“... Yes.” 

 

“I thought you weren’t into that.” Kirby’s tone grew more and more suspicious as she continued to prod for details. As fun as the evening sounded, she didn’t want Fallon to think that she was still mad from the other day, or that the way to win her back over, if she was still mad, was by making herself uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m not - I’m not  _ not  _ into it, I just…” she trailed off. “Haven’tdoneitbefore.”

 

“Me neither,” Kirby admitted easily, feeling her heart swell when Fallon relaxed noticeably. “Actually,” she grinned, wandering over to the bed and picking the phones up, “I can tell you haven’t done this before. There’s no way you’re reaching all four of these cuffs at once.”

 

Fallon frowned, coming closer to the bed to inspect her makeshift bondage experiment more closely. 

 

Kirby took the phones to the safe, and placed them carefully inside before asking, “Should I put mine in here, too? For solidarity?” 

 

“No,” Fallon hummed, “Leave it out. Just in case I have a heart attack, or something, and you need to call 911.”

 

“Are you planning to get that excited?” 

 

Kirby practically materialized behind her, slipping her arms around her waist and causing her to nearly jump out of her skin before she could get out a reply. 

 

“No!” she exclaimed, louder than she intended, startled. “I mean… no. But it would be my luck after everything that’s happened that I’d have to deal with that humiliation too.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Kirby soothed, rubbing her thumb over her hip softly. “The emergency phone is a good idea.” 

 

The two women surveyed the bed (and cuffs) for another moment. 

 

“We’ll start with two.” Kirby decided. She pulled one of her arms from Fallon’s waist to point toward the head of the bed, gesturing to the top two pairs of cuffs. “I don’t think I need you strapped down like it’s a stretching device. No hands should be a good enough start.”

 

“Okay,” Fallon breathed out, and Kirby felt her body relax a little against her own. 

 

“Okay?” Kirby turned her a little, looking her in the eye for a sign of hesitation. There wasn’t one - maybe giddiness, excited nerves - but no real fear. 

 

“You’re going to have to undress, first, though,” she pointed out, letting go of Fallon completely and turning to start taking the cuffs off of the footboards of the bed. 

 

“What?” There was the sharp alarm in her voice that Kirby had been expecting to hear earlier.

 

She turned around to look at Fallon once more, an eyebrow raising slowly. “I said… you’re going to have to get undressed first? Or nothing’s coming off once you’re all… belted in.” she gestured at the headboard with a single jut of her chin. 

 

“Right.” Fallon turned her back to her and pulled her shirt up over her head, dropping it to the floor before starting at the zipper on the side of her skirt.

 

“Jeez, Fallon.” Kirby tried not to laugh, not wanting to put the already nervous woman even more on-edge. “C’mere.” 

 

Pulling her in by the hips, she pulled her back flat to her chest and reached around her to pull at the zipper for her. 

 

Turning her head to face Kirby a little better, Fallon swore that she could feel her own heart threatening to tear itself out of her chest. “Maybe you could take off something, too.” She suggested, going tense as her skirt finally came loose and dropped to the floor around her feet. 

 

Kirby’s breath on the side of her neck staccatoed momentarily. 

 

“Would that make you feel better?”

 

Fallon nodded, swallowing hard and resisting the urge to turn around and face the other woman until she was sure of her answer.

 

“Then sure.” Kirby let go of her so suddenly, she nearly fell, having just grown accustomed to being leaned back against her. “Get comfy.”

 

Fallon practically scrambled to get up onto the bed, turning herself around in time to watch the redhead step out of her jeans and kick them aside, going for her shirt next. 

 

Reaching behind herself to undo her own bra, Fallon stopped dead when Kirby swept closer to the bed and took her arm. 

 

“I’ll do it.” 

 

Climbing up onto the bed in front of her, Kirby took her face in her hands and kissed her, just the once, reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. As it slid away, she covered as much exposed skin with light, barely-there kisses as she could, before gently guiding her to lay back against the sea of pillows at the head of the bed and straddling her waist. 

 

“Arms up,” she instructed, sweetening the deal by peppering kisses back up from the brunette’s neck, from collarbone to jawline. When she didn’t immediately comply, Kirby wrapped one hand around her wrist softly, pulling it to her lips before gently placing it into the (obnoxiously glittery) cuff to her right. Trailing her fingers from Fallon’s wrist to the inside crook of her elbow caused her to start - Kirby felt every muscle in her abdomen go tense in anticipation before she let her fingers still. 

 

Fallon caught Kirby’s eye and felt the abrupt shift - the beginning of her own resistance that she  _ knew  _ going in was going to get in the way. She’d heard about it from just about everyone and anyone, the loss of control and the spike in sensitivity. The same way a blindfold increased the sense of hearing, not being able to move made her so much more aware of everything she was trying to move away from. 

 

The feeling of Kirby’s light touch on her arm wasn’t unpleasant - the opposite, in fact, she’d always found it leaning on the erogenous side of the scale as far as innocent gestures went - but with only one arm to defend herself from the maddening, tickling itch, it was suddenly unbearably sensitive. 

 

The look on Kirby’s face confirmed that she knew what Fallon was thinking. The slow dread seeping in but being twisted, formed into a different feeling altogether. Curiosity.

 

“Other arm,” the redhead said lightly, reaching for her other wrist. Fallon hesitated, then outstretched it toward the other bedpost, waiting patiently as it was tightened into place. 

 

With both arms securely in place, and Kirby’s weight pressing her hips into the bed, Fallon took a deep breath and looked up at the other woman apprehensively. They stared at each other for a moment, before a nervous laugh seemed to erupt between both of them at the same time. It started small - a tiny chuckle, but before either of them knew it, they were both laughing. Biting her lip and turning her head to attempt to muffle the sound into her arm, Fallon felt the tension leave her body altogether. This was fine. It was them. 

 

“Even tied up and you’re still trying to - hey -” Kirby reached down, gently turning her cheek to face her, her grin wide across her lips. “Don’t do that. I never get to hear you laugh.” Before Fallon could answer, she leaned down to kiss her, then surprised them both by tenderly kissing her forehead.

 

“Have you considered being funnier?” the brunette snarked.

 

“Oh, ha- _ ha.”  _ Kirby faux-laughed, sitting upright and tickling affectionately under her outstretched arms briefly, pulling another laugh - albeit a much more squealing, panicked one - from her. 

 

Grinning up at her friend, Fallon caught her breath with a little gasp and chewed her lip.

 

“You’re sure?” Kirby asked, her smile falling a little to make room for a more serious look.

 

Fallon nodded. 

 

“Please.”

 

Not needing to be asked twice, Kirby wrapped her fingers around her wrists again and kissed her deeply. Letting go would be good for it. The irony of Fallon deciding and orchestrating when exactly she would lose control wasn’t lost on Kirby, but she did appreciate the effort nonetheless. 

 

She moved slowly, infuriatingly slowly, seeming to ignore Fallon’s tongue and the way she tried to arc her already pinned body into the other woman’s more insistently with each passing moment. Kirby didn’t have to tell her to be patient. She didn’t have a choice. 

 

Unlocking their lips, she began to kiss down her neck toward her chest, shifting her weight further down Fallon’s thighs. With one hand sliding up her waist, she then dragged her fingernails softly over the side of her breast. If her nipples weren’t already begging for attention before, they were now, and as her fingers traced closer and closer but never  _ quite  _ touching, Fallon found herself twisting her torso and trying to force the other’s hand, as it were. Still, though, Kirby’s fingers stayed just out of her reach. 

 

So focused on the horribly teasing tracing that she was receiving on the right, she barely had time to recognize the sudden spark of sensation as the kisses that had been trailing down the other side of her chest found their target. Throwing her head back and mentally thanking herself for laying out so many pillows earlier to soften the blow, Fallon squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, a defeated, growling sound as Kirby unassumingly lapped her other nipple into her mouth, the fingers of her opposite hand finally coming up to roll the first between them gently. 

 

She had to hand it to Fallon - she hadn’t complained once so far. Lifting her head and quickly replacing her mouth with her other hand, Kirby took in the woman under her. Back arched ever-so-slightly and shoulders tensed, Fallon had wrapped her fingers around the short, weak chains of the cuffs tightly. Eyes closed tightly, and lips parted slightly, she made frustration look perfect.

 

She could’ve stayed there all night, listening to the very specific, almost purring sound that her ministrations were wringing out of the other woman, but there were bigger fish to fry, and she’d been so good thus far anyway. She lowered one hand again, replacing it quickly with her lips and traced a single finger down Fallon’s stomach, feeling her abdominals reveal themselves as she grew more and more tense. She stopped at her panty line, lifting her head from her breast to admire her for one more moment. 

 

“Please don’t stop,” Fallon practically breathed, rolling her neck a little and then laying still, blissful. She barely felt Kirby carefully undoing the straps of her heels, but she did hear one knock to the floor, the loud sound against the hardwood startling her back to reality quickly.

 

“Relax,” Kirby said through a wince, “it was your shoe. I didn’t need you putting one of your stilettos into my back when I tried to go down on you.” 

 

Still, the sound had been too similar to a sharp knock, and Fallon’s thoughts were flooded with the possibility of someone catching them. Best case scenario, one of the staff - worst case, one of their parents. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” Kirby sat up properly to lean over the other woman, waiting to catch her gaze. “It’s okay. Trust me, okay? Just relax again.”  

 

She brought her hand to Fallon’s knee, holding it carefully and stroking her thumb lightly over the skin. After a moment, the brunette nodded, spreading her legs again and then grinning when she was immediately rewarded by the Kirby’s fingers spider-walking up the inside of her thigh. 

 

“Now, do I have to start all over?” she teased, watching the blush from Fallon’s cheeks almost immediately spread down to her chest. “Well?”

 

Fallon shrugged a little, causing Kirby to laugh.

 

“I’m taking that as a ‘no’.”

She could see the disappointment flicker over the other woman’s face momentarily, but ignored it. She could have exactly what she wanted when she learned to ask for it properly. 

 

“There’s a lot more of you here that I’ve been ignoring.” She pointed out, leaning down and fluttering messy kisses across her chest and down her stomach, making her squirm. Paying special attention to each spot that made her twitch or gasp, Kirby spent several minutes perfecting the mental map of Fallon’s body that she’d been working on since they’d first slept together. It was becoming extensive, with Kirby always finding something new in each scenario or position that they managed to brew up.

 

Finally shifting to lay between Fallon’s knees, the redhead tsked playfully and gently brought each of her ankles gently up over her shoulders. Kirby’s breath was almost unbearably hot as it hit the growing wetness of her panties and she immediately dug her heels into the woman’s back. It had been a good call on taking off the heels. 

 

“You’re  _ so  _ wet.”

 

Kirby’s words made her eyes flutter open, a moment of embarrassment hitting her like a wave before the aftershock of excitement washed over her. Whatever her outward involuntary physical reaction had been must’ve amused Kirby, because she pressed a chuckling kiss to the inside of her thigh.

 

“I bet you’d cum in these, if I let you,” she mocked, slipping one finger under the hem along her groin and tugging at the material experimentally. When Fallon didn’t protest, she raised an eyebrow, impressed. “But I won’t.” she promised.

 

Without any more teasing, she hooked her index fingers into the waistband and pulled the garment out of the way, easing Fallon’s legs one at a time before wrapping the barely substantial piece of material around her wrist for safekeeping. Pulling her legs back up over her shoulders, she wasted no time diving into work, causing the brunette to let out a sound that more closely resembled a scream than anything else. 

 

Her surprised giggles immediately melted away into a moan and her hips rolled, finally free to move without the other woman pinning them to the bed, her heels immediately digging in to her back appreciatively. 

 

Letting her tongue explore her favourite familiar territory, Kirby allowed her a moment of freedom to move as she wanted before gripping her hips and holding them in place, smiling to herself when Fallon’s reaction was to try to twist free before groaning in desperate frustration. 

 

“You poor thing,” Kirby teased, her voice faux-pitying. Her lips brushed against her pussy while she spoke, causing her to tense up even further than she already had, the sudden softness between every other sensation causing her heart to jump up into her throat. She pressed a kiss to her before lapping at her again with her tongue, allowing her to fall back into the blissful climb she’d been in the middle of before being so rudely interrupted. 

 

Kirby’s tongue traced her gently before sliding back inside her, joined almost immediately after by a single finger, making her eyes to feel like they were going to roll back into her head. The added stimulation of her thumb magnetizing to her clit and swirling slow, deliberate circles made her toes curl and her back arch almost impossibly, given the position that the cuffs froze her in. 

 

“Please,” she hissed, stopping to bite her lip so roughly that she was sure she was about to break skin. “Faste-”

 

Before she could finish her request, Kirby’s tongue replaced her thumb and flicked maddeningly over her clit, picking up enough speed to almost push Fallon over the edge with no warning.

 

“Tell me what it is you want,” she requested, only lifting her head long enough to speak before returning to her post, slipping a second finger inside of her and pumping in and out slowly.

 

“More.” Fallon gasped, unsure of how to properly put into words anything else. She yanked at her wrists, desperate to either touch herself or pull Kirby closer - she wasn’t sure which. 

 

“More of what?” Kirby asked, her lips barely leaving their spot before continuing.

 

Stars were dancing behind Fallon’s eyes as she squeezed them shut, rocking her hips again now that Kirby was too otherwise distracted to hold her in place. Her moaning had turned almost squeaking. She wasn’t sure when her voice had cracked or how long she’d been begging in such a pathetic tone, but that concern slipped away from her mind when Kirby curled her two fingers, gently adding a third. 

 

“More of that?” she asked.

 

Fallon gasped, a high whine escaping her lips as she nodded furiously. 

 

“Please just -  _ please  _ just let me finish, I’m  _ so  _ close oh my  _ god -” _

 

_ “Good girl.” _

 

Fallon felt like her heart must have exploded in her chest, the loud pounding in her ears giving away suddenly to a sharp ringing as her orgasm rolled over her with merciless power behind it. Unrelenting stimulation seemed to attack her from every angle, the silk sheets sticking to her damp skin were maddeningly soft on every inch of bare skin they touched, Kirby’s fingers reaching every spot she needed (and a few she hadn’t realized that she had), while she sucked her clit into her mouth with pressure that matched every pulsing wave with precision. 

 

She wasn’t sure how long she came for, but as her breathing calmed and her muscles finally stopped moving, she grinned into the overwhelming blissful afterglow. 

 

“You’re lucky no one else is up here.” Kirby remarked, climbing up between Fallon’s legs and resting on her, chest to chest. 

 

Fallon chuckled, breathless and exhausted, before shaking her arms a little bit.

 

“Can you get these off? I think I’m losing all the blood in my hands.”

 

Kirby obliged, sitting herself up and leaning over the other woman to undo the first of the cuffs.

 

“Jesus, Fallon.” She pulled her arm to her lips, planting two light kisses to her wrist before moving on to the next cuff. Blinking the glassiness from her eyes, Fallon squinted and examined her wrist. The deep red indents looked much angrier than they felt, but she winced as Kirby freed her other arm. 

 

“Does it hurt?” The redhead asked, her tone immediately concerned as she took both of her hands into her own.

 

“A little,” she lied, managing to twist her features into a pout before Kirby looked at her properly. 

 

Tsking softly, she rubbed her thumbs over the indents gently, frowning in worry. “I’ll get some ice. Maybe some champagne?”

 

Fallon chuckled, propping herself up on her elbows to watch Kirby scramble to get dressed as she made her way to the door.

 

As she vanished into the hallway, closing the door behind her, Fallon lazily reached for her robe hanging from the chair by her nightstand and slipped it over her shoulders, settling back into the pile of pillows happily. She was about to close her eyes and take a moment to catch her breath fully when she heard an echoed, tinny buzzing sound from across the room. The safe. Her phone. She’d completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Kirby made her way down into the kitchen, looking both ways before stepping in and immediately making her way for the crystal cabinet. With two flutes in hand, she made her way to the ice box and began to fish for a few pieces, when she was interrupted. 

 

“What’re you sneaking around for? And are you planning to… water your drink down with ice?”

 

Kirby jumped in surprise, dropping a couple of ice cubes onto the floor as she turned to face Sam. 

 

He stood, smirking, next to the island, surveying her before his eyes dropped down her arm to her wrist. His face took on a thoughtful, knowing look.

 

“I didn’t realize La Perla made scrunchies.” 


End file.
